Twisted Fate
by MeowMix2
Summary: I wonder if anyone remembers this fic..After the defeat of Galaxia, Serena is now faced with an even bigger danger. But that dosn't mean she has to fight alone...TS UPDATED CHP 18! END OF PART 1!
1. Unlikely Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon. If I did we would all be doomed.............   
  
Author's notes: I am using the ENGLISH names for this fanfic. Oh yeah, and you can flame me all you want. ; ) NOTE: This is the work of my friend serenityGirl who has vanished from uploading on this site a long time ago. She still updates this fic on MediaMiner.org under chibichibikawaii. Enjoy!  
  
Part 1:   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Trunks stepped outside and felt the cool wind on his face. This was the first time he could get some sort of relaxation while he was here and he seriously needed to get out.  
  
"It looks like its gonna rain any second." Trunks thought as he stared into the sky. It was about late April so they were still in their rainy season. "Hmmm...." He thought for a second, then came up with an idea. He then instantly bolted off and became just a beam of light in the sky.   
  
Meanwhile, Serena and the other scouts were just settling down to have a peaceful lunch together.   
  
"Oh wow Amy! You picked the most perfect place!" Rei said.   
  
"Oh cool! Even Reis happy!" Mina said giddily. It was practicaly their only day off and they decided to enjoy it with a picnic under the biggest cherry blossom tree in all of Japan. Considering it was their last year of high school and they were flooded with work, being Sailor Scouts wasn't helping much.   
  
"Wow! Theres so much food! Thanks Lita!" Rini's stomach grumbled hungrily as she reached for the sandwhiches.   
  
"Hey Serena! Your gonna miss all this food Lita cooked!" Rini yelled to Serena, who was sitting under another tree nearby.   
  
"Whats up with her lately?" Rei asked.   
  
"I heard it was about Darien and her having another phone fight again." Amy chimed.   
  
"Ohh...Anywho.."Rei quickly tried to change the subject. Hearing about Serena and Darien's fights was not one of her favorite passtimes. This one was just like the usual. They would not talk for about a week than either one of them would come begging back for forgiveness. It was usually Darien doing the begging.   
  
Serena looked over at them and thought "Why did they drag me out here? I totally did not wanna go out today." She sighed and stood up.   
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk." She yelled. Once she got a reply, she set out.   
  
Trunks decided to go to a park in the outskirts of Tokyo to train a bit before he went back to Capsule Corp. The park was quite small but infested with trees and it was about the only place Cell had not destroyed. There were no people around, but he decided to just do the basics. Kicks, punches, that stuff. He kicked the air but than stopped. He began to feel a strange presance around him.  
  
"Why did I come here anyway?" Serena thought as she looked around. "It looks like its gonna rain any-" Just then, soft drops of water tapped on her head.   
  
"Shit!" She cursed. Serena looked around again and her heart sank.   
  
"Where are the girls..." She mummbled. Then she quickly turned around and her face went pale.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Serena stared at a dark silouette of a man staring right at her and floating in mid-air. She felt around in her pocket for her broach and she was about to faint. "Its in my bag....with the girls." Oh great. A new enemy and she couldn't even defend herslf. All Serena could do was watch and wait....   
  
He just stood there and watched the figure pressed up against a tree. "What the hell is that! Its got so much power!" Trunks thought.   
  
"It can't be another android.." He landed onto the ground and cautiously began to walk twards it. As he got closer he noticed it was leaning against the tree in fear.   
  
"Its a girl!" He thought.   
  
Serena clenched onto the tree frozen in fear.   
  
"Help me.....please..." She pleaded to herself. Then she realized it was a man. A man with short lavender hair and his hand outstretched tward her.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her. Serena jumped.   
  
"I I I I'm f f fine" She mumbled. "Im just lost."   
  
"Well maybe I can help you.." Trunks offered her. Serena's mind was telling her to run away screaming 'PSYCHOPATHIC KILLER' but something told her otherwise. She gave her hand to him. He than suddenly picked her up and they were suddenly flying over the entire park.   
  
"EEEKKK!!" Serena squeled and pressed her body closer to his.   
  
"Its ok. I've done this before." Trunks reassured her. She looked at him and blushed. He was cute! But she shook the thought out of her head.   
  
"Whats your name?" She asked.   
  
"Trunks. Yours?"   
  
"Serena"   
  
"Cute name" Serena blushed more. Even Darien never told her that! Leaving her thought, they landed in front of the picnic blanket she had left earlier. They could hear the faints sounds of the girls yelling 'Serena! Serena'   
  
"They must have left to go look for me." Serena stated. "I'm gonna go look for them. Thanks for the ride!" She then ran off leaving Trunks standing by the blanket. He sighed and was about to bolt off when he felt another presance around him.   
  
"Whos there?" He quickly turned around to see a small black cat. "Hello kitty!" Trunks said crouching down to pet it. "Is that a cresant moon?" He asked, still petting the cat. The cat meowed as if to say 'yes' and nudged up against him before running behind a tree.   
  
"Where were you!?" Mina asked.   
  
"I went for a walk." Serena awnsered. "But I got lost."   
  
"Oh no!" Amy said. "Its raining. Serena can we cotinue this at Rei's?" 


	2. Storytelling

Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ or Sailormoon.  
  
Part 1   
  
Chapter 2   
  
"So what happened to you?" Mina asked anxiously.   
  
"Well.." Serena started. "I decided to take a walk for a bit to take my mind off things and I got lost...." So Serena went on with her story about how a man named Trunks had saved her from the mighty clutches of the rain and bought her back safe and sound.   
  
"And you said he could FLY?!" Rini exclaimed. Luna looked unsure of something.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Artimus asked.   
  
"Serena, what exactly did this person look like?" Luna asked.  
  
"He had kinda short lavender hair and the most bluest eyes I've ever seen." Serena said, dreamily.   
  
"Ohh! I'm telling Darien!" Rei mocked. Serena rolled her eyes in annoyance. The whole tounge-war thing was getting pretty old. Luna still looked unsure of herself.   
  
"Seriously, whats the matter Luna?" Artimus demanded to know.   
  
"Artimus, strange things are happening.."   
  
"Where in the world where YOU!?" Bulma exclaimed as the future version of her son walked the door.   
  
"Training." He awnsered as he sat down in a nearby chair. Vegeta walked in with the usual I-have-a-bug-up-my-ass look.   
  
"Hi, father." Trunks greeted. Vegeta grumbled.   
  
"Whats wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked and Vegeta threw down a newspaper.   
  
"THATS whats wrong.." Bulma picked it up.   
  
"Sailor Scouts will take the scene.." Bulma mumbled. "So, this is in southern Japan." She stated. "Besides, what do they have to do with us?"   
  
"They'll get in the way!" Vegeta grumbled more.   
  
"Hey, lemme see that.." Trunks snatched the paper from her. It had a picture of a young blond with her hair in odangos. "This looks like the girl at the park.."   
  
"What park?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"You went to a park today and didn't tell us!" Bulma said. "We could have gone with you!" Trunks sighed.   
  
"I went to go feed some squirrels..." He thought. "Nevermind....."   
  
"Bye guys!" Rini shouted as she, Serena, and Luna exited Rei's Temple.   
  
"So, girls, we have to talk." Luna said. "I didn't want to tell you before because you seemed to busy." Serena and Rini looked surprised. Luna always tried to have meetings even when they were at their giddiest!   
  
"Yeah, Luna?" Serena said with a quiver in her voice. Whatever Luna was going to tell her was not going to be good.   
  
"Serena, we have a new enemy."   
  
"What!?" Serena stood back in shock. "Problems with Darien and now this!" She thought.   
  
"Well, it wasn't our problem until he became perfect but now he wants to take over the world as usual." Luna said.   
  
"Whos perfect, Luna?" Serena asked. "His name is Cell and hes the most dangerous we've seen in a long time." Luna explained. Serena could feel tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"No. Not another enemy. Everything was so wonderful these past 3 years. Please not another one."   
  
"Serena, don't cry!" Luna scolded. "You must be strong! Besides, I'm not finished. Anyway, you may not like what I'm going to say, but here goes. They're are these fighters called Saiyins. We must steer clear of them, too." Rini and Serena then nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"Keep the Silver Crystal safe, Serena. I have a bad feeling..,"   
  
Trunks looked outside his window.   
  
"The moon looks brighter than usual." He thought. "I wonder where that Serena girl is now." Trunks mumbled.   
  
"Her long, blond hair, deep blue eyes, soft ivory skin.." He shook the thought out of his head.   
  
"No time for romance! You've got work to do!" Trunks cursed himself as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.   
  
Serena sat at her vanity taking down her odangos when Luna jumped upon the table.   
  
"Whats up, Luna?" She asked, taking down her last bobby pin.   
  
"That man you met today..." Luna began.   
  
"Oh, you mean Trunks!" Serena said.   
  
"Yes, him. If you ever see him again, Serena, stay away from him."   
  
"Why?!" Serena exclaimed.   
  
"Because I think he may be connected with the enemy. I felt something strange about that man." Serena sighed.   
  
"Alright." She crawled into bed and turned out the light.   
  
"Trust me. I know these things." Luna said as she laid by Serena's feet to get her beauty rest.   
  
One Week Later   
  
"C'mon, Serena! You promised!" Rini whined as she dragged poor Serena out the front door.   
  
"Ok ok! Hold on!" Serena yelped. "Its only the store! Whats so great about that?" She asked.   
  
"Because me and Hotaru gotta get book 6 of Cardcaptor Sakura! Its was released yesterday!" Rini exclaimed. So they ran at the fastest speed they could.   
  
"Well it took you long enough!" Hotaru laughed as she saw Rini running at a speedy pace.   
  
"GO! MUST READ CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!!!" Rini yelled as she left Serena and grabbed Hotaru into the comic book store.  
  
"Well now what am I supposed to do?" She thought. As she turned around, across the street was the blue-eyed, lavender haired man she had seen merely a week ago.  
  
Ok! Thats it for this chappy! Short huh? Anywho, more to come so keep checking! 


	3. Savior

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything. : (   
  
Part 1   
  
Chapter 3   
  
"Its him!" Serena thought. She began to cross the street.   
  
"Oh wait." Luna's words rang in her head. "Oh who cares, Luna! I'll talk to whoever I want to!" Then, realizing she was still smack dab in the middle of the street, saw a car heading right for her.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she was slammed into the sidewalk.   
  
"Are you ok?" a voice from above her said.   
  
"Am..am I dead?" Serena said, opening her eyes.   
  
"Its you!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Serena?" Trunks said. "You should be more careful." He said helping her to her feet.   
  
"Thank you." She said. "So what are you doin here?" He asked.   
  
"Oh I'm here with my cousin, Rini. Shes inside with her friend reading comic books."   
  
So, for the remainder of the day, Trunks and Serena sat on the crates in front of the store talking about the weather and such.   
  
"Hey how DO you fly?" Serena asked. "I mean you don't have wings or anything!"   
  
"Well, Its kinda hard to explain but I could try and teach you!" Trunks said. Anything to get close to her at this point would be a pleasure.   
  
"Yay!" Serena cheered. Something was eating at Trunks. She could see it and her heart began to pound.   
  
"So, I..uh..been meaning to ask you this." Trunks said. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Serena paused. She knew it would be personal. She turned away and colored slightly.   
  
"Yeah." Trunks' heart sank.   
  
"I knew it. It was so obvious." He thought. "Who is he?"   
  
"His name is Darien Shields." Serena turned back to face him. "Its getting dark and I promised I'd be back soon." Trunks stood up and so did Serena. He moved in closer to her.   
  
"I know you have a lover and all but.." He bent down and kissed her softly. Serena tingled all over. She felt something that she had never felt with Darien or anyone else. As soon as Trunks broke the kiss he ran forward and shot up into the air. Serena stood there in complete awe at what he had just done.   
  
And witnessing all of the event, was Rini and Hotaru.   
  
"What the....." Rini mumbled. "This is NOT good." Rini thought. "If Serena falls in love with that guy, than theres no me!"  
  
Trunks stumbled through the front door. He could hear Vegeta mumble "Who is it?" from the living room. Trunks paid no attention and walked right into Bulma.   
  
"I'm sorry!" He said. Bulma looked up at him with a quizzical look.   
  
"Are you ok? You missed training today!"   
  
"Oh, sorry." Bulma saw such pain in her future son's eyes. Trunks quickly turned around and shut the door.   
  
"Trunks we can't help you if you shut the door." Bulma stood there a few seconds then went away.   
  
"I figured Serena had someone. But why do I feel like this?" Trunks thought. "I've never felt this pain before. Can it be...that I truely love her? Or am I just making up for what I have lost?"   
  
The next day, Serena decided to take a walk and visit Darien.   
  
"Its time to put my feelings to the test." She thought as she ran to his apartment.   
  
"Who is it?" Darien asked from the intercom.   
  
"Its Serena!" Darien buzzed her into the building and awnsered the door.   
  
"Serena! What brings you here!" He wrapped her into an embrace. She hugged him back and thought "This dosn't feel right."   
  
"Coffee?" Darien offered.   
  
"Sure." She said, playing with the thread hanging off her skirt.   
  
"Something seems to be bothering my Serena. I'll fix that in a bit." He thought. Darien served her the coffee and both of them stayed silent until Serena's coffee was done.   
  
"Oh no! I said I'd be at Rei's at 5! I'm late!" Serena quickly got up to leave, but Darien grabbed her arm.   
  
"Do you really have to go?" He whispered into her ear.   
  
"But I'm late..." Darien closed his eyes and bent down for a kiss, but Serena sneakily slipped out of his grasp and out the door.   
  
"I guess theres a lot of things going on with Serena right now." He thought as he took the 2.10 carat diamond ring out of his pocket. "I'll ask her later."   
  
"YOUR LATE!" Rei scolded.   
  
"Sorry. I was caught up at Darien's." Serena said. Mina raised an eyebrow suspiciously.   
  
"So, what were you doin at Darien's?" Serena sat down as there meeting began. She paid no attention.   
  
"Serena! Earth to Serena!" Rei snapped her fingers in front of her.   
  
"Wha..oh" Serena mumbled.   
  
"Are you alright?" Amy said. "I'm fine. I just need some air." So Serena sat on the stoop and watched the dying sunset.   
  
"I want the destiny I know to pass, but I just don't have the same feelings for Darien anymore." She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so confused. And I can't forget that damn kiss!" All she thought about for the last day was Trunks and his kiss and how it made her feel. It made her feel wanted and loved again. Something it seemed Darien couldn't give her anymore. "Am I falling in love again?" She thought.   
  
"Seriously, Serena, are you ok?" Lita came up from behind and sat beside her.   
  
"Lita, do you think the destiny we know will come to pass?"   
  
"Sure! If we try hard and....."   
  
"I don't think so." Serena interrupted.   
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"   
  
"Lita, control yourself. I've fallen in love with someone else." Lita just got more excited   
  
"But what about Rini?! and Crystal Tokyo?!"   
  
"I love Rini very much, but I don't want to marry someone I don't love and ruin my life for the sake of destiny. Please Lita, you must understand." Lita returned to her normal temper.   
  
"Fine. All I want is for you to be happy. Anyway, who is this guy?"   
  
"Well, its Trunks. The man who saved me before."   
  
"What!? Didn't Luna tell you to stay away from him?" Lita scolded.  
  
"Shh! I don't really care what Luna says at this time. Besides, I was talking to him yesterday." Lita looked at her with that where-have-you-been-young-lady look but Serena rolled her eyes then returned to her depressed state.   
  
"Well do you know where this guy lives?"   
  
"No. Thats the problem. Now I'll probobly never see him again! And he promised me flying lessons!"   
  
"Flying lessons!?" Lita said excitedly.  
  
"Nevermind.."   
  
"Hey maybe I could help you! Come over to my apartment tommorrow and well see what we can dish up!"   
  
"But the rest of the girls..."   
  
"They never have to know."   
  
Serena smiled. "Thanks Lita. I really appreciate this."   
  
"Anytime. Ok, be at my place at noon." 


	4. Flying Lesson

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or SM   
  
Part 1   
  
Chapter 3   
  
"Thanks for the cookies, Lita!" Serena said. "Glad you like them!" Lita said happily as she dropped about 50 phone books on the coffee table in front of Serena. "All of these?!" Serena yelped. "Well you wanna find him, don't you?" Serena sighed.   
  
3 hours later.............   
  
"There's no sign of him!" Lita exclaimed.   
  
"Well never find him now." Serena threw one of the phone books down onto the floor.   
  
"Hey! Be careful!" Lita yelled. Serena's face softened as she looked at the phone book.   
"Thats it." She mumbled.   
  
"Whats what?" Lita looked over to what Serena was reading.   
  
"Lita look! Trunks had this logo on his jacket!"   
  
"You could have told me this earlier...."   
  
"I forgot." Lita read the page and her eyes widened.   
  
"He lives at Capsule Corp!" Lita gasped.   
  
"So..."   
  
"So! Thats only like a couple of blocks away! Besides, its the biggest company in Japan!"   
"Ohh hes cute AND rich!" Serena thought. "Well, what are we waiting for! lets move it!" Serena yelled as she ran out the door.   
"Uhh..geez Serena..uhh..you run fast.." Lita panted, trying to catch up to her.   
  
"I think I see it!" Serena shouted. They got up to the door, now Lita was completely out of breath, and rang the bell. A perky blonde awnsered the door.   
  
"Well, hello!" She said.   
  
"Hi. By any chance does a guy named Trunks live here?" Serena said, afraid of making a fool out of herself.   
  
"Why, actually, yes! Please come in. Hes having his naptime now." The woman said as Serena and Lita sat in the gigantic living room. "Can I get you something to eat? Maybe some water for your friend?" She the pointed to Lita.   
  
"No where fine." The woman giggled. "Allright. Lemme see if Trunksiekins is up yet." So, she trotted up the stairs.   
  
"Finally. After many hours of searching, I hope this is the right man!" Serena thought as she saw the woman come down the steps again.   
  
"Here he is!" But there was something slightly diffrent about Trunks this time. The woman shoved the screaming baby into Serena's arms.   
  
"Uhh...I think the Trunks I'm looking for is slightly taller." She said, handing the baby back to the woman.   
  
"Oh you mean him!" The woman suddenly turned a deep shade of crimson. "Hes training with his father in the gravity room. I'm sure he'll be out shortly. I didn't get your name.."   
  
"I'm Serena and this is Lita."  
  
"I'm Mrs. Briefs. I'll call you when he gets out."   
Meanwhile.........................   
"Geez..how long has it been?" Serena said, looking at her watch. "Lita, get up. Your starting to drool." Serena pushed her friend off her shoulder.   
  
"Must....kill....Mrs. E.." Lita mumbled.   
  
"LITA!" Serena hollard.   
  
"Wa..huh?" Lita awoke. "Is he here yet?"   
  
"No." Serena gave out a loud, impatient sigh and looked at her watch.   
  
"Wow! We've been here for an hour!" She got up and stretched. "I'm gonna go look around, Lita. You can continue your nap." As Serena darted off outside and Lita went right back to sleep.  
  
  
Serena walked around the building to see another dome shaped building connected to Capsule Corp. She decided to take a little peek inside and behold, there was Trunks. "I guess thats his father." Serena wondered as she watched this very interesting fight. Suddenly, Trunks turned his head tward the window and Serena ducked for cover. She had been caught!  
  
"C'mon, boy! Stop looking out the window!" Vegeta roared.   
  
"Huh?..Oh." Trunks snapped back into reality. "Was that..no can't be...can it?" He thought, as he saw Vegeta's leg hurl right into his arm. He crashed onto the wall as Vegeta crossed his arms and said,   
  
"Get out. Call me when your actually READY to train..." He smirked and walked out. Trunks slowly got up and followed.   
  
"There goes my mind playing tricks on me again." He thought as he bumped into someone.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said as Trunks looked up at her.   
  
"Serena!" He exclaimed. Serena's face lit up.   
  
"Trunks!"   
  
"I've found you! I've finally found you!" They both stared into each others eyes for a moment, then Serena broke the silence.   
  
"I brought a friend."   
They both walked back to the couch were Lita was still sleeping.   
  
"Lita!" Serena shook her awake.   
  
"Huh?" Lita opened her eyes. "Woah." She muttered.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Whos the babe?" Trunks blushed.   
  
"This is Trunks." Serena introduced.   
  
"H...i." Lita stuttered. "Lita....." Serena said, motioning for her to leave.   
  
"Oh right, I gotta go take care of some stuff at my apartment. Nice meeting you!" Finally, Lita was out of the house.   
  
"So what brings you here?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Well...." Serena started. "You DID promise me flying lessons.."   
  
"I haven't forgotten. C'mon! Lets get started!" He said, dragging Serena outside.   
"Well, to start," Trunks said. "You have to concentrate.."   
  
"Like think happy thoughts!" Serena interrupted.   
  
"Yeah.." But he looked up to find Serena, eyes closed and her hands clentched into a little ball. "At least shes concentrating." He thought. Serena suddenly opened her eyes.   
  
"HEY!!! It didn't work!" Trunks began to laugh.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You have to focus on flying. Get rid of everything else on your mind." So, Serena took his advice and was airborne.   
  
"OH MY GOD....." Serena said. "I did it!" Now being able to do flips and such, she was quite enjoying herself. "Weeee!!!!!!!" She screamed as she flew around in little circles.   
  
"Don't go to fast." Trunks instructed as he flew up to join her. Serena flew up and hit him in the back   
  
"Tag! Your it!" She yelled as she flew into some nearby trees. Trunks, pretending not to know where she was, flew above the trees.   
  
"Hmm..I wonder where she could be.."   
Serena quietly flew out of the trees, trying not to get caught and hid behind the house. "He'll never find me here!" She giggled as she was watching him look for her in the trees. Suddenly, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her. She looked up to find Trunks smiling down at her. "How did you..?'' He chuckled.   
  
"Nevermind." He said softly, playing with her long, blonde hair.   
  
"Oh..ok.." Serena choked. She looked into his endless crystal blue eyes and felt like crying. She saw such pain, but somehow it seemed to be covered. Covered with a joy that he had just found. The missing piece to his puzzle called life. A tear rolled down Serena's cheek and Trunks wiped away with his thumb.   
  
"Whats the matter?" He asked, fearful that he did something wrong. She felt like exploding and had to do something fast. So, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. She broke apart and they stared at each other in complete shock. Then, Trunks smiled. "Serena..." He began, but she silenced him and smiled back.   
  
"I should go. Its getting late." Serena took out a piece of paper and gave it to Trunks. "Call me, ok?" With that, she bolted off.  
  
  
Serena walked into her small apartment and found Luna staring at her angrily. "Serena, we have to talk..." 


	5. A Little Lesson in Self Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon.   
  
Part 1   
  
Chapter 5   
  
"Whats up, Luna?" Serena asked timidly, but Luna just glared at her evilly.   
  
"Where have you been, Serena?" She asked.   
  
"Out.."   
  
"Out where?" Serena looked down at her feet and said nothing.   
  
"You have been with him, haven't you?" She still got no response fron her. "Serena! Don't lie! You have been with the enemy...."   
  
"Hes not evil!" Serena shouted.   
  
"How do you know this? You HAVE been with him!"   
"And so what if I was! Luna, I'm not a child anymore!" Luna sighed and sat down on a chair.   
  
"I understand that...I'm sorry...I should let you go with your own instincts....my days of being your gaurdian are nearly over..." Luna jumped off the chair and sulked away.   
  
"Luna...." Serena mumbled. "Wait. Your wrong, Luna, I still need you.." She chased after her. "I'm sorry." She pleaded and Luna meowed in approval.   
  
"But I have only one question, " Luna said. "What about Darien?"  
  
Serena was silent for about a minute then replied, "I'm sorry Luna...." She looked down at Luna and a tear fell down her cheek.   
  
"You DO know what your giving up, don't you?" Serena nodded.   
  
"But I feel that this is the right thing to do, Luna. I'll be OK. Trust me."   
  
"We still have to investigate. And you must tell the girls." Serena sighed.   
  
"Thats gonna be hard!" She thought. Of course, Amy would probobly say 'Do whatever you think is best.' while Rei would be to busy screaming at her, and Mina would be all starry-eyed over Trunks (y'know Mina! Allways with the cute ones!). Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Serena awnsered it.   
"Hi!" She stood in complete shock. "Oh..uh..hi Darien..Whats up?"   
  
"Nothing really. Could you come over for a bit, I gotta ask you something. Besides, Rini said that I should see you." Serena's face turned completely white.   
  
"Sure. I'll be right over." Her voice quivered as she hung up the phone.   
  
"This would be a good time to tell him." Luna spoke and Serena nodded.   
  
"I will. Its no use keeping him around." Then, she bolted off out the window into the night sky, leaving Luna as shocked as ever.   
  
"S..S..SHE C..AN F..F..LY?!" Luna gasped before fainting on the couch.  
  
  
"Coming!" Darien yelled as Serena rang the doorbell to his apartment. He awnswered the door and gave her a tight hug. "Hi" He said softly, but Serena broke free and sat in the nearest chair.   
"We have to talk." She said nervously.   
  
"Yes, I know." He replied. "But first, can I get you something?"   
  
"No thank you." Darien looked at her with a hurt expression on his face.   
  
"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"   
  
"No, I just have a slight headache." Darien wrapped his arms around Serena and kissed her forehead. He got up and felt around his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box and knealt down in front of Serena on one knee.   
  
"I know this is sudden and all but.." He opened the box and she gasped. The ring glittered so prettilly and Serena just couldn't resist jewlery, but she closed the box in front of her.   
  
"No." She said bravely. Darien knealt completely speechless at her reaction. He was positive she would say yes. "What!? Why!?" Serena stood up and gathered her things.   
  
"Because I love someone else."   
  
"You've been cheating on me!?"   
  
"It dosn't matter now."   
  
"Yes it does! You whore!" Serena turned around, with tears in her eyes.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She said, hands clentched in fists of rage.   
  
"Yes Serena, your a whore. You always were." Darien said, a bit calmer than before. She would have usually ran out the door in these situations, but she felt a little bit brave today. She pulled her arm back and punched Darien like he was never punched before. He slammed into the couch with a wimper of pain as she ran out the door and flew away, never looking back.   
**********************************************************************************I know I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I'm suffering from total mental block. ^__^ Sorry! 


	6. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon.  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Serena sulkily walk through the door and was greeted by Luna once again.  
  
"How was it?" Luna dared to ask, but Serena bursted into tears and ran into the bedroom, knocking down Rini on the way.  
  
"Whats up with her?" Rini asked Luna, who sighed and turned away.  
  
"I knew Darien would be mad when she told him off." Luna said. Rini became stunned with disapointment.  
  
"They..broke up..." She choked. Luna nodded. "Why!"  
  
"Serena said she loved someone else.." Then, Rini remembered.  
  
"It's probobly that man she was talking to when she was out with me and Hotaru." She thought. "I'm gonna try to talk to her."  
  
So, Rini trotted into Serena's room. Serena was laying on her bed with a pillow over her face. Rini quietly walked in and tapped on Serena's head. "You ok?" She asked as Serena lifted her head. She sniffled and shoved her face back into the pillow.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Rini heard Serena's voice muffled in the pillows.  
  
"SERENA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Rini grabbed the pillow underneath Serena and wacked her with it. "If you don't treat them, wounds never get healed." Rini said. Serena looked at her and blinked the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Where'd ya learn that?" She asked. Rini replied, "Dosn't matter. What matters is what Darien did to you!"  
  
"Well...to make a really long story short, he called me a whore and I punched him." Rini looked puzzled.  
  
"Thats it? Thats all? Darien called you a whore so you sit here and cry your eyes out?" Serena looked up. "I should be the one whos crying! I'm not going to exist!" Rini hollard.  
  
Serena smiled. "Thats not what I'm crying about." She said as she sat up and dried her eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Rini wondered.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out if I made the right decision." Serena explained. "I'm so confused."  
  
"It's ok. I'm upset about not existing and all, but Serena, please don't cry." Rini said. Serena grabbed Rini into a tight hug before bursting out into tears again.  
  
"I'm glad your here, Rini, where would I be without you." She thought. They broke the hug and paused before being interrupted by the phone.  
"I'll get it!" Rini said, wiping her own tears off her cheeks.  
  
  
After 2 seconds, Rini came in with a rather puzzled look on her face. "Uh....its for you.." Serena took the phone from her.   
  
"Hello?" She awnsered quite chokey.   
  
"Hi, Serena?"   
  
"Yeah, whos speaking?"   
  
"Its Trunks." Serena's face lit up.   
  
"Oh hi!" She motioned for Rini to go in the other room. "How are you?" Serena wiped the tears off her cheeks.   
  
"I'm fine." She replied. "Have you been crying? Whats wrong?" Trunks sounded paranoid.   
  
"I just broke up with Darien and..its a long story.."   
  
"What did he do to you?"   
  
"No really! I'm ok! Its no big deal!" There was a long pause.   
  
"I know its late but I'm coming over."   
  
"No wait! its.." Trunks had already hung up. "Oh well..."   
  
She smiled to herself and walked out of the room. "Who was that?" Rini and Luna wondered.   
  
"That was Trunks." Rini and Luna looked at each other.   
  
"Oh, really? When do we get to meet him?" Rini asked.   
  
"As a matter of fact, tonight. He's stopping by." Rini smiled.   
  
"Yay! More people to annoy!" She said giddily. Serena rolled her eyes as she heard her doorbell ring.   
  
"Oh no! Thats him! Rini, buzz him in. I gotta freashen up!" Serena hurried off into the bathroom. Rini sighed as she pressed the button to let him in.  
  
Trunks opened the door to the Juuban apartment buildings. "Now what floor did she say she lived?" He thought as he pulled out the paper she had given him earlier. "Ok 6d." When he finally arrived at the door a pink haired girl awnsered. "Umm..hi." He awnsered.  
  
"You here for Serena?"   
  
"Yeah. Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Rini. Have a seat. Serena will be out in a minute." Rini then trotted off into her bedroom and closed the door. Trunks sat on the sofa, looking around the apartment.   
  
"Nice decorating." He thought. Then, Luna jumped onto his lap. "Oh! Your the kitty from the park! You must be Serena's cat." He petted her and she purred, making herself at home on his lap.   
  
"I see you have made friends with Luna." Trunks looked up to see Serena. He put the cat on the sofa and stood up. "You didn't have to come." Serena said. Trunks embraced her.   
  
"I wanted to. Whenever you feel bad I wanna be there for you." He whispered in her ear, making Serena tingle all over.   
  
"Umm.....maybe we should sit." She said.   
  
"So tell me what this Darien person did." So, Serena told him the story of how Darien called her a whore and how she defended herself.   
  
"He deserved it, that stupid bastard." Serena giggled.   
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" She got up and walk twards the kitchen, bumping into Diana.   
  
"Oh hello Serena! What are you doing up at this hour?"   
  
"Shh!!" Serena said, motioning for Diana to shut up.   
  
"Uhh...Did I just hear that cat talk???" Trunks said.   
  
"Of course not!" Serena panicked as she brought over 2 glasses of water. Just as she sat down, Diana jumped onto the couch and fixed her eyes on Trunks.   
  
"Well, hi. Whos this?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Thats Diana, Luna's child. Artimus, Diana's father, lives with my friend Mina." Serena explained.   
"They both have a cresent moon." Trunks pointed out.   
  
"Family markings." Serena gulped down the rest of her water and saw that Trunks was already finished with his. So, she went into the kitchen. When she came back, she found Diana sitting on Trunks' head. "You have a cat on your head." Serena mentioned and giggled.   
  
"Really?" He said sarcastically.   
So an hour of needless chit-chat went by. "Whats life like living in Capsule Corp?" Serena couldn't help but ask.   
  
"Well, its a great place to stay until I have to go back."   
  
"back where?"   
  
"the.." Trunks put his head down. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you.."   
  
"Yes I would! C'mon! Please!" She tugged at his shirt.   
  
"Alright. Until I have to go back to the future." Serena, being all too familar with time travel with Rini, didn't seem so surprised.   
  
"Whats it like?" He closed his eyes, as if swept with a terrible pain.   
  
"Absolute hell." Now Serena seemed surprised. The future she was shown was happy and joyous.   
  
"What happened..." He sighed and shut his eyes tighter.  
  
"The androids...destroyed everything..I'm all thats left..all that my world has to depend on..." Serena felt tears well up in her eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry.." She embraced him tightly. Trunks looked up at her, tears in his eyes also.   
  
"Serena, I...." but she interrupted with a kiss.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here now." She thought. They broke apart.   
  
"Don't cry, Serena." Trunks kissed her tears away.   
  
"I won't." She replied and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled against him and they soon fell fast asleep.  
  
Trunks awoke, Serena still locked around him. He looked up at the clock. "Oh shit! Its almost 2:00!" He gently pryed Serena off of him and kissed her forehead. He wrapped her in a blanket and opened the window, revealing the starry sky. "Goodnight, Serena." He whispered as he shot off into the night sky. 


	7. Losses of the Heart

Disclaimer: Do ya even have to ask.....   
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 7   
  
Serena woke up to the sound of birds chirping at the window and the sunlight dancing across her face. "Where did he go?" She thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Serena rolled off the couch. "Rini! Rini! Time for breakfast!" She shouted, but no awnser. She walked into Rini's bedroom and found a small note placed upon her pillow.   
  
Serena,   
  
Went to Hotaru's. Be back in a bit!   
  
Love,   
  
Rinikins   
"Thats reassuring!" Serena said to herself. Suddenly, she heard a familar beeping emit from her room. On her dresser was her commuticator. She popped it open and saw an image of Hotaru's face on the screen. "Whats up?" Serena said.  
  
"Serena! You gotta get here quick! The bug is back! And he's got Rini!" Hotaru said, panting.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Serena pressed a button and was instantly connected to Rei. "Rei! get the girls! Cell is back!" She shouted.   
  
"I know. I'm on my way!" Serena closed the latch and quickly flew out her window. "Oh, please don't let anything happen to Rini!" She thought as she saw a light coming from Crossroads. "There he is!" She landed.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!"   
  
"Serena! Serena!" She heard her name being called from a nearby alley and quickly walked to where the sound was coming from. "Guys!" Serena shouted, but was silenced by Amy.   
  
"Shh! We gotta keep it down!" She said, removing her hand from Serena's mouth.   
  
"Why? Where's Rini?" Serena whispered.   
  
"Not only is Cell here, but they are here to!" Hotaru stated.   
  
"Who?" Serena asked.   
  
"The Saiyins! Look!" Hotaru pointed to a bunch of golden haired men floating in mid-air. Serena gasped.   
  
"We've gotta do something!" Serena flew up to face Cell herself. "Hey! Give Chibi Moon back!" She shouted, which got everybody's attention. The other scouts were close behind.  
  
"Damn Sailor Scouts!" Vegeta shouted. "I told you they would get in the way!" Trunks stood perfectly still, staring at Sailor Moon.   
  
"She looks so familiar....Serena?" He thought. "Sailor Moon! Be careful!" Trunks shouted.   
  
"What?! Shut up boy! Stop helping them!" Vegeta growled.   
  
"Maybe they're just here to help!" Goku said.   
  
"You too Kakarrot!" Vegeta growled again.   
  
"Huh? Are they..helping me?" Serena thought "I feel like I've seen them before..." She shook the thought out of her head and turned her attention back to Cell.   
  
"So this little girl is a Sailor Scout?" Cell said.   
  
"Yes! Now give her back!" Mina shouted and got ready to attack.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
The attack zoomed twards Cell, but he dodged it and laughed. "You think THAT could hurt me?" He clenched onto Rini as she took his hand and threw a ki blast at Venus. Suddenly Venus vanished into a pile of dust. Before anyone could say anything, Lita, Amy, and Rei stepped up.   
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
The attacks hit Cell and he backed away. He threw a numerous amout of blasts at them, but they dodged all of them. Suddenly, as Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars turned to run back, an unexpected blast from Cell gave them the same fate as Venus.   
Unfortunetly, all that was left was Sailor Moon and Hotaru.   
  
"No! This isn't happening! It can't be happening!" Serena thought. Cell laughed as he saw the poor girl break down in tears. Serena looked up at him. "How dare you......" She whispered as she clenched onto her scepter. "How dare you take the innocent lives of my friends!"  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"   
  
Cell went flying backwards, trying to dodge the attack, but it seemed to follow him until it hit him in the back. He suddenly let go of Rini, who went flying and crashed into the ground.  
  
"Why you little...." Cell mumbled as he flew away.   
  
"I wonder where he's going?" Hotaru wondered.  
  
"Thank you for the help, but we didn't exactly need it." Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey! who are you?" Serena shouted. She noticed one of the men had Rini."Give her back!" She shouted.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll have her back tommorrow. She is beaten up pretty bad." Trunks said.   
  
"I don't even know who you are! Please!" But before she could reply, they had already flown off.   
  
"Dammit!" Serena mumbled and broke into tears again. "Trunks..where are you when I really need you?" 


	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer:.......................   
  
A/N: Oh yeah, I just want everyone to know please please PLEASE dont flame me because I wrote something that really wasn't in the show (for example, you cant really sense Serena's power in the show, but here you can.). Its just a FANFIC! geez! And I'm also not to up-to-date on the Cell Saga episodes so dont flame me for that either ;p  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 8   
"Rini! Please! Give her back!" Serena shouted, but they were to far away to hear her. She broke out into tears as Hotaru embraced her. "The scouts.......they're gone.....NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Hotaru walked her back to the allyway to transform back into her normal self.   
"C'mon, Serena! Pull yourself together!" Hotaru scolded. "We can beat the enemy and get the scouts back! You've done it before!" Serena dried her tears.   
  
"But..they're just a pile of dust now!" She choked. "Again...again another enemy has taken my loved ones away from me..." Serena thought, bunching her hands in fists of rage. "I will defeat this enemy....Chaos will not get the best of me!" She faced Hotaru and smiled slightly. "You should head back. I have to be alone for a while." Hotaru nodded and ran out of the small allyway, leaving Serena to think. "Why me? Why them? Why must I suffer?" She thought as she flew into the clear blue sky.  
  
  
Serena flew around for a while, thinking about all the things she had to do when she got home.  
  
"Hmm..I'll think I will pay Trunks a little visit. Maybe he could help me." She flew down to the giant domed mansion and rang the bell. As soon as she saw her lavender haired boyfriend, she instantly flew into his arms.   
  
"Oh! Hi Serena! What brings you here?" He asked. She said nothing but sniffled. "Whats the matter?" Trunks pulled her away to look at her tear-stained face.   
  
"Rini's been kidnapped." She wispered.   
  
"No I haven't!" A cheerful voice said from behind the couple.   
  
"Rini?!" Serena looked at Rini, puzzled. She looked back at Trunks, who was bowing his head down. "What the...What are you doing here?!" Serena looked at Rini, then at Trunks, then at Rini again. "How did you get here?" Serena asked frantically.   
  
"Well, all I remember is being dragged away by these guys with gold hair and eating these really weird bean thingys." Serena stood still for a second, making the connection in her mind. She bacame wide-eyed and faced Trunks. "Your a..your a...."   
  
"Yes, Serena, I'm a Saiyin." Trunks said. Serena gasped. Luna had been right all along. "Well, I wouldn't be so surprised, considering your Sailor Moon and all." Trunks crossed his arms and put on the inherited Vegeta-smirk. Serena blinked as Rini giggled.   
  
"You told him you little brat!" Serena laughed. It was only fair that he know. The room was silent, until Bulma trotted in with the infant Trunks.   
"Oh, hi!" She said cheerfully, holding the wailing child in her arms. "You must be Serena. I've heard a lot about you."   
  
"Nice to meet you" Bulma shook her hand and turned her attention to Rini. "Do you want something to eat, Rini?" Rini nodded yes. "You, too?" She offered Serena and Trunks.   
  
"Just some tea is fine." Trunks said, sending his mother away.  
  
***********************************************************************************Ok, I'm REALLY sorry that this is sooooo short but I've been really busy lately I haven't really found time to write. But please don't worry there will be more and the next chapter will be longer. I promise! 


	9. Sweet Moments and Food

Part 1   
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"What happened while I was gone?" Rini asked as she nibbled her cookie. A cold chill seemed to run down Serena's back.   
  
"Well..um.." she stuttered. "This is gonna be hard. What should I do? Rini is not going to take this very well." She thought as tears filled her eyes.   
  
"Serena....." Rini started.   
  
"That battle....Hotaru called me on the comunicator and had told me you were kidnapped. I called the others and we all came to the scene. The scouts..tried their hardest..but..." Serena choked as tears ran down her cheeks like two rivers. Tears quickly filled Rini's eyes, too as she understood what Serena had said.   
  
"And...Hotaru?"   
  
"No..Me and Hotaru survived."   
  
"What about the outers?!"   
  
"They're not back from Michuru's concert in Vienna. So me and Hotaru are all thats left for the Earth now." Trunks sat in his chair, thinking about what Serena just stated. He thought about himself..Gohan..and the androids. He got up and quickly embraced the wailing Serena. He whispered to her,   
  
"I'ts ok. Your not alone." She looked up at him and smiled slightly.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "I'm upset, but not afraid like last time I lost my scouts. Is it because of you, Trunks? Are you giving me this new strength?"   
  
Rini watched the two lovers hold each other and thought, "They seriously love each other. I was so selfish to think her and Darien would get back together!" She cursed herself as she dried her tears.   
  
"I need some air." Serena said. She bolted onto the balcony, mainly to be alone, but Trunks followed her anyway. Rini sat there, alone, thinking about what she was going to tell Mommy and Daddy when she got back to the 30th century.   
  
"I don't think I'll tell them anything. Daddy will probobly get mad and Mommy would just get confused." Rini sat there, thinking about the 30th century and eating all the cookies on the plate in front of her.   
  
Meanwhile, Serena leaned onto the railing. "Ahh fresh air." She mumbled as a hand gently touched her back.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked. Serena sighed.   
  
"Just about all the things I have to do when...." She started, but was abruptly interrupted by a kiss. "What was that for?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders and kissed her again, only this time it was longer and sweeter. Serena showed her apreciation by slowly sliding her tounge in. Trunks accepted, but he suddenly broke apart and began to franticaly look around him. "Whats the matter?" Serena asked.   
  
"Someones watching us!" Trunks said. Serena turned around and saw from the corner of her eye, Rini, Bulma, and Mrs. Briefs quickly hide behind a curtain.   
  
"Come out! We know your there!" Serena yelled as, one by one, the three came out. "Spying on us, eh?" Serena said, putting her arms on her hips.   
  
"But..But...ITS JUST SO CUTE!" Bulma shouted. Serena giggled.   
  
"I guess its alright." She said, crossing her arms. "We'll forgive them this time, won't we Trunks?" Serena winked and Trunks chuckled.   
  
"Ok. This time." He said as the couple walked hand in hand back inside.   
  
After being persuaded by Bulma and Mrs. Briefs, Serena and Rini decided to stick around for dinner. Serena was in the kitchen helping Bulma chop onions. Trunks decided to get some last minute training with his father before dinner and Rini was in the living room reading a book that Luna suggest she read. So, all was quiet for once. Rini basked in the sunlight by an open window, taking in the silence. Suddenly, she heard a door slam open and 'Woman! Wheres my dinner?' echoed throughout the house. "So much for peace and relaxation!" Rini thought as she slammed the book closed and ran into the kitchen where Serena and Bulma placed the food on the table. She took a seat next to Vegeta, who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. He looked down at Rini.   
  
"What do you want?" He hissed, but Rini just smiled as her food was served. Rini ate, but was so tempted to pick up what was on her plate and fling it at him. But, she didn't think Bulma would like the mess and Vegeta just might kill her. So, she continued to eat, but all the while thought,   
  
"I'll get you, Vegeta. Even if it's the last thing I do. I'll get you when no one else is around!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!"   
  
"So, Vegeta, how do you like the food?" Bulma asked. And as usual, Vegeta raised his eyebrow,   
  
"It's disgusting." Serena looked just a tad insulted, but she was used to everyone making comments abut her cooking. Sure she wasn't the greatest chef, but that was just downright rude.   
  
"Don't be insulted" Trunks whispered in her ear, "He does this to everyone."   
  
"I'll try not to." Serena groaned and she felt likesmacking Vegeta, but we all know that wouldn't be a very good idea.  
  
* * *  
  
After a long dinner, Trunks and Serena decided to spend some time alone and talk about the events that had happened. They walked out the door into the chilly April air to take a short walk.   
  
"It looks like it's going to rain." Serena said and sighed. The last 2 days she had been through so many emotions. Love, hate, fatigue, worry. You name it, she felt it.   
  
"what's the matter?" Trunks said. Serena shrugged. She looked into his eyes for a second and smiled.   
  
"Thank you." She said.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Oh, just for being there when I needed you most. Like today. I really just needed someone who I could tell my problems to." Then, Serena remembered the girls. Their study sessions and chats about lame new enemies, cute guys, and stuff. She sniffled. "I'm okay." Serena smiled again and gazed into Trunks' eyes for a moment and it seemed as soon as they where going to get really romantic, they sky opened up and thundered.   
  
"Oh, god. Not again!" Trunks said in frustration.  
  
"I should get Rini and head back.." She started.   
  
"It's ok. This may be a really odd question, but..ah..you can...um...spend the night if you want.." He blushed and Serena blinked. She shrugged her shoulders and said,   
  
"Okay." She smiled, which surprised him. She clenched onto his arm as they hurried back home.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ok, ok, I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a while! But I just got Final Fantasy 10 recently and I am grounded so i am really stressed!! Don't worry, at the end of part 1 im planing on making a fuuny scene between Vegeta and Serena!!! (and Rini too!!) So keep checking back!! 


	10. Moments of Distress

A/N: I know I told everybody in the first chapter that I was using English names for this fanfic. Unfortunetly, I dizzed out and put the outer's Japanese names instead. So, I'm only going to use the Japanese names for the outers because it will be easier for me. Sorry for the confusion!  
  
RECENT A/U: OK!! I just recently redid this chapter! (well, not really, it's still written the same, I just added stuff thats crucial to chapter 17) enjoy!!  
  
Queenie  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When Trunks and Serena got back they found Rini and Bulma playing cards in the living room.  
  
"Aww...Serena do we really have to go home?" Rini pouted. Before Serena could awnser, Trunks chimed in.   
  
"You guys can stay if you want, if thats ok with you, mother?" Bulma nodded yes. Rini gave out a little cheer before Bulma showed them to their rooms.  
  
They were small rooms, but big enough to fit a closet. Rini's room was down a long hallway on the 2nd floor. Serena's room was on the 2nd floor also, right across from Trunks'. They all said their 'goodnights' before retireing into their rooms. Serena jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.   
  
"It is very comfy." She thought. "Maybe for once I'll get a good nights sleep!" But thats not what seemed to happen....  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
She dreamt of images. Images of the scouts being slaughtered before her very eyes. She saw the inner scouts die the very way she saw that day. She tried to run away, but she still couldn't hide from the images of all her friends and loved ones dying. She saw Cell use Hotaru's Glaive against her in a very brutal manner, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michru dying in a car crash, and her beloved Trunks killed by Cell with a blast through the stomach...Where these all images of the future? Is this what will become of everyone?  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
"NNOOOOOOOO!!!" Serena screamed, as she jolted up. She breathed heavily. "Saturn, the outers, Trunks?!" She mumbled.  
  
"What! Whats the matter!?" Trunks busted through the door to see a heaving Serena. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Trunks pulled her into a tight embrace. "I heard screaming. Whats wrong?" Serena nuzzled into Trunk's chest.   
  
"I had a bad dream..about...everyone dying...even you...." She clenched onto him for dear life, as if he was about to vanish.   
  
"Serena, calm down, I'm not going to die." He pulled away so she could look at him. "Look! I'm still here. and nothing is going to take me away from you. I promise I won't die." Serena smiled weakly before laying down again. He was about to leave the room when Serena tugged at his hand. He turned around and asked,  
  
"Whats the matter now?". Serena lifted the bed sheets and Trunks blushed insanely. He hesitated, but without a word, he climbed into bed with her. Serena kissed him gently on his red, velvety lips, returning to what she was doing earlier on the balcony. Then they released. Trunks looked at his lover. He fell in love with the way the moonlight glistened her long blond hair. But mostly, he fell in love with her. "I promise, Serena. I promise I will never leave you. No matter what happens." They both smiled at each other, then Serena snuggled in Trunks' warm embrace as they fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, Serena awoke and found herself still next to Trunks.   
  
"Hmm..guess it wasn't a dream." She thought. "He looks so cute when he sleeps! Just like a little boy." She smelled breakfast, and wondered if Bulma needed help. So, she wiggled her way out of Trunks' grasp and walked groggily walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Serena!" Mrs. Briefs greeted. Serena waved, still being half asleep. She picked up a newspaper and read about how Cell attacked another city. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her and someone kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Morning, Dreamgirl." Trunks said to Serena, walking over to kiss his grandmother on the cheek.   
  
"Morning, Trunks. Breakfast?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Trunks nodded and sat across from Serena who was intently reading the paper. It read:  
  
"FAMOUS VIOLINIST MICHIRU KAIOU, PIANIST HARUKA TEN'OU, AND SETSUNA MEIOU KILLED IN CAR CRASH"  
  
It seems yesterday, the 3 were driving back from the airport, coming back from their concert in Vienna. Evidence concludes that Cell had also been at the scene. We will keep you updated.  
  
A wave saddness hit Serena, but she didn't show it.   
  
"I don't need anymore sympathy. I mustn't worry them more..." Then, Rini came walking in.  
  
"Whatcha readin?" She asked. Rini saw the page and gasped. Serena put a finger over her mouth, telling her to be quiet. Rini sat down in a complete daze.  
  
After breakfast, Serena and Rini said their goodbyes.   
  
"Sorry you have to leave so early, but my father is complaing that he wants me to train." Trunks said, walking them to the door.   
  
"That sounds like Vegeta!" Bulma said, placing a hand on her hip and used her other hand to wipe off the sweat on her brow. "I hope you can come back soon!" She chirped as she continued working on her latest invention. Serena raised an eyebrow at Bulma's latest work.  
  
"What is that?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's a surprise!" She said, and with that Serena forgot all about it.  
  
"Call me, ok?" Serena said.   
  
"I will." He kissed her lightly before she flew away with Rini. He sighed before going inside to change his clothes into his training gear. "I hope she gets home alright." Trunks thought.  
  
As Serena was walking down the street home in a complete daze, Rini tapped her on the shoulder, waking her from her daydream.  
  
"Hey Serena! Your communicator is beeping!" Rini exclaimed as she handed it to Serena.   
  
"Oh God, not again." She lifted the lid and saw Hotaru.   
  
"Serena! You gotta get down here! Its getting pretty bad and I don't think I can do it by myself!" Then, Hotaru disappeared. Serena looked at Rini and they both nodded.   
  
"We've got work to do, Chibi Moon."  
  
They saw Hotaru not to far away from their apartment. She was hiding behind a building. "Serena! I'm so glad your here!." She whispered.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Rini asked. "He's more powerful than I can handle, Sailor Moon! With the scouts gone, what can we do?" 


	11. Say It Isn't So

Hi everyone! MeowMix here!! So how does everyone like the story so far? I love the feedback!! So, as a little something special, SerenityGirl is going to thank our wonderful reviewers!!  
  
Sailor Neko  
  
Anime 4 ever  
  
Lina  
  
Silver moon Goddess  
  
Princess2000204  
  
Serenity silvermoon  
  
Sarah  
  
Sailorsunandchildofthesun  
  
Jewel  
  
Juno  
  
Moonbunny87  
  
Sammie  
  
Angelprincessserenity  
  
Moonangel14  
  
Serena  
  
And a most special shoutout to:  
  
Ami-chan  
  
Riuka  
  
Lovestar  
  
saki  
  
For putting us on their fav author's list!!!  
  
WE LOVE U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 1   
  
Chapter 11   
  
"We must fight our hardest. Maybe the three of us with the help of the Saiyins, we can beat this thing." Serena said, with the sound of determination in her voice as she pulled out her tier. "I'll fly up and distract him as you two make a surprise attack from the back." Serena flew up.   
  
STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!   
  
She hit Cell, getting his attention as Hotaru and Rini moved to the back. The two were about to attack, but Cell must have sensed something and he turned around.   
  
"Oh, your the brat from yesterday." He said, pointing to Rini.   
  
"You leave her alone!" Hotaru said, standing in front of Rini with her arms extended.   
  
"And what are you going to do? Hit me over the head with your stupid stick?" Cell said mockingly.  
  
Hotaru gritted her teeth and grasped her glaive tightly. "It's a GLAIVE. Not a stick.." Cell chuckeled as he grabbed the glaive out of her grip.   
  
"Give that back!" She screamed but it seemed to be no use. He laughed at her as he picked her up by the neck.   
  
"Let...me..go.." Hotaru coughed out, but it seemed to be no use. Cell laughed out,   
  
"If you think you can defeat me you are seriously mistaken!" He held up the glaive with the pointed side pointing to Hotaru. Just then, Cell did something completely out of the ordinary. He brought the glaive down and she gave out a staggering scream as it punctured her chest. Rini and Serena became wide eyed as Hotaru's lifeless body fell to the ground.   
  
"How could you!" Serena yelled.   
  
"She was weak." He said as he threw Hotaru's glaive at Serena. She caught it, grasping onto it for dear life as tears came like rivers down her hot cheeks. She looked up and Cell had left. Rini stood speechless; in utter shock.   
  
"Why did they have to die?" Serena thought. "What the hell did they ever do but try to protect...me." She thought as she slammed down her glass of water on the kitchen table. It shattered, sending a million little pieces to the floor. "shit." she mumbled as she realized one of the shards had piereced her skin.   
  
"What happened?" Rini asked as she came into the room where Serena was trying to clean up the mess while holding a napkin to her bleeding wrist. As Rini hurridly tried to clean, Serena mumbled,   
  
"You have to go back."   
  
"What?" Rini wondered.   
  
"You have to go back to the future. Its to dangerous for you here. Please, Rini, its for your own saftey." Rini stood up.   
  
"But.."   
  
"Please don't argue with me. I will be fine. I will go off and train myself and I will try the best I can. I've done it before." Serena's tone got quieter and Rini gave up on fighting her. She was right. Serena had done this before and saved us all. After a long sigh, Rini began,   
  
"I will leave in the morning." Serena gave her a small smile before sending her away. There were hard times coming ahead, alot harder than Galaxia, at least then she knew how to get her scouts back. This time, there were no star seeds, dream mirrors, pure hearts, or anything that was a key to life. Those things were easy to retrieve; kill a youma or two, and you got your item. But this time there wads no youmas, no anything. Just a coldblooded killer. She was alone.  
  
  
  
Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. Rini had left and Trunks had not called in a while. Serena thought of visiting him, but "What if he's training? I'm sure that Vegeta person would not like me barging in...But what if he's...Oh God!!!" Serena curled up into a little ball on her couch. Suddenly the phone rang and she quickly shot up and awnsered.   
  
"Hello?" She said excitedly.   
  
"Its Trunks." Serena sighed. "Thank god hes ok!!"   
  
"Oh, hi! How are you?"   
  
"Are you busy?" He sounded anxious enough.   
  
"no, why? Whats wrong?"   
  
"We have to talk. Its important." A knot formed in Serena's stomach.   
  
"I'll be right over." She hung up and felt a tear in her eye. "I really hopre this is not what I think it is!" She said to herself as she flew out her window. 


	12. Letting Go

A/N: OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!! You guys must be ready to kill me for not updating...sniff But it wasn't my fault!! Blame my stupid computer for having a stupid virus!! Well, anywho, I appreciate all of you for waiting ever-so-patiently...I love you guys!!  
  
Oh yeah, and just remember the notes on the top of from me (MeowMix) and the ones on the bottom are SerenityGirl's. Enjoy!!  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Serena timidly rang the doorbell. She had a bad feeling that Trunks was going to tell her something that she was not going to want to hear. I mid-thought, a cheery Mrs. Briefs awnsered the door.   
  
"Oh, Hi Serena! Please come in! Do want something to eat?"   
  
"No thank you." Serena replied polietly.   
  
"Ok. The boys will be out in a couple of minutes." Then, Mrs. Briefs went away, leaving Serena to ponder.  
  
Serena paced around the room, nibbling at her nails nervously. Suddenly, she turned her head to see Trunks gently tapping at the wall to notify Serena that he was there.   
  
"Hello." He greeted.   
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"   
  
"Nothing much, just that.." Trunks began, but was instantly interrupted.   
  
"Ok! Ok! This anticipation is killing me! If you want to break up with me, I understand totally." Serena bowed her head down, waiting for him to dump her like a sack of potatoes. Surprisingly, Trunks laughed.   
  
"Thats what you thought? You thought I called you over to break up with you?" He tilted her head so he looked into her eyes that glistened with tears.   
  
"I wouldn't break this for the world." He kissed her sweetly. Serena broke the kiss and let herself fall onto his chest.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.   
  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you your going to have to train a little harder in the next 9 days." Serena perked her head up at his statement.   
  
"Why 9 days?"   
  
"Cell is having his own tournament and he wants us to be the fighters." Serena looked puzzled,   
  
"Thats stupid." She thought. But this wasn't a time to critisize.  
  
A couple of days later, Serena set out to C.C. to see if Trunks could help her train. But as soon as she got there, it seemed they were already leaving.   
  
"Well, maybe you can come with us." Trunks offered. "But its not a very good place to be if your afraid of heights." So, Serena went with them, even though Vegeta was giving Trunks some hell for bringing her along.   
  
"Uhh....So what are we gonna do up here?" Serena asked.   
  
"I'm going to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for a while." Trunks stated.   
  
"Oh, but how long are you going to be in there? I thought you were going to help me train." She pouted, but Trunks smiled and said,   
  
"Its only for a day, besides you can go and rest up so I can help you tomorrow." He was about to walk away when Serena grabbed his arm.   
  
"But thats a whole day! What am I supposed to do?" She pouted, but Trunks only smiled.   
  
"Its easy for you, in there its a whole year for me." She let go of his arm and thought about a whole year without Trunks would be like.   
  
"Not very good, I guess."   
  
"I'll wait." She said calmly before pulling him down into a big, juicy kiss. "Just a little something to remember me by." Serena said as she saw her blushing boyfriend walking into the room.  
  
**************************************************************** *******************AHH! another short chapter! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I'm a very busy person ya know! Anywho, more fun in the next chappy I promise!! bye! 


	13. Waiting

Part 1  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"She's been sitting here all day." Bulma stated to Piccolo as she pointed to Serena, who was quietly admiring the flowers.   
  
"You know, Serena, you can go home and get some rest if you want to." Bulma said. "We will call you when they're done." but Serena only nodded no.   
  
"I want to wait. Even if it takes all day." She said as she accidentally pulled out a flower from Mr. Popo's garden.   
  
"My pansies!!" He yelled as Serena blushed a bright crimson and tried to put it back neatly.  
  
Hours later, Serena had managed to curl up into a tiny ball and tried to take a short nap.   
  
"It's no use." She thought. "I can't sleep until he's back. Is he even safe in there?" She went back into her ball and placed her head on the cold, tiled floor. "Alright. Just a little longer..." She perked her head up and stared at the door. "I wonder what would happen if I took a peek inside.." Serena stood up and felt the smooth edges of the door.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!!!" Piccolo yelled. Serena jumped back and faced him in fear.   
  
"I...I..uh.." She stuttered. "I didn't know....I'm sorry.." She said, sinking away to where she was previously sitting.   
  
"I asure you he is perfectly safe in there. It's only a couple of hours until he gets out." Piccolo explained. "Can you contain yourself until then?" Serena nodded.   
  
"This is so unfair! I don't wanna wait!" She thought before trying to sleep again.  
  
"Serena! Wake up!" Bulma poked the sleeping girl. "It's time!"   
  
"Huh..wa?..Oh!" She rose from her sleeping area to where the rest where. The door slowly opened, revealing the 2 figures.   
  
"Trunks!!" Serena ran and embraced him tightly.   
  
"Hi, Serena." He replied. She looked up,   
  
"Your..hair!" She ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair. Trunks laughed,   
  
"You like??" Serena nodded.   
  
"Very much!" She noted before he kissed her, but this time with more passion than any other time before.   
  
"Uh..You guys gonna come up for air anytime soon?" Yamcha noted (ya know, yamcha being the romantic person he is..-_-;), but got a smack in the head by Bulma.   
  
"Shut up! I think it's cute."   
  
"You would.." Vegeta said.   
  
"SHUT UP!!" Bulma screamed, but no one seemed to pay attention.   
  
"I missed you so much.." Trunks whispered in Serena's ear, making her giggle.   
  
"I did, too." He held her close, giving her butterfly kisses all along her neckline. "Trunks..Trunks..." Serena said, trying to push him away from her.   
  
"Whats the matter?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Not while everyones looking! Lets save the fun stuff for later..." She gave him a kiss on his nose. "Catch me if you can!!!!" Serena yelled as she flew off the ledge at top speed. Trunks laughed and chased after her.  
  
The next day, Serena went back to C.C. "There better not be any surprises like yesterday.." She thought as she rang the bell.   
  
"Hi, Serena! What brings you here?" Trunks said. Serena crossed her arms.   
  
"You promised to help me train!" she said, surprised that he forgot his promise.   
  
"Uhh...ok. I'm sorry." He said, pulling her into his embrace.   
  
"Ahh..I have to admit, you can't stay mad at the guy." Serena thought.   
  
"Well, lets get started."  
  
They went to a big empty field. "Now. Don't you have any training gear or anything?" Trunks asked, but only got a puzzled expression from Serena.   
  
"Oh wait you mean my outfit? I have something for that!" She pulled out her gold broach.  
  
MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
In a frenzy of feathers, bows, lights, and such, Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Serena was. Trunks blushed.   
  
"I never noticed before, but she does look really cute in that skirt......."   
  
"Uhh...Trunks? You can stop staring now..." Serena blushed.   
  
"Ohh..Sorry...Well...lets get started!" Serena pulled out her tier.   
  
"Ready!!"   
  
"Whats that??" Trunks asked.   
  
"Its my tier. It destroys enemies..or at least it use to.." She got a faraway look in her eye. She remembered the times when all she had to do was wave her scepter and the enemies would be destroyed. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"C'mon, we have work to do." 


	14. Under the Stars

Sorry this took so long!!! I'm just so damned lazy!!  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Well, What am I supposed to do?" Serena asked. Trunks thought for a second.  
  
"Ok. We'll work on your aim. Try to hit that tree." He pointed to a tree that seemed to be fifty million feet away to Serena.  
  
"But when I attack, it won't be that far away!" She whined. Trunks huffed impatiently.  
  
"Just do it!"   
  
Serena stepped back a step in surprise. "Alright! But you don't have to speak to me that way!" Serena got ready to attack. "You remind me of Vegeta."   
  
"What?!"  
  
STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!  
  
The attack hit the tree at full force, almost breaking it in two.   
  
"Happy now?" Serena said. Trunks smiled,   
  
"Very. I realize when you get annoyed or upset, your more powerful than usual." He stated.   
  
"Still, don't speak to me like that!"   
  
"I won't."   
  
"So whats next?" She asked.   
  
"I think we should still stick with the scepter."  
  
So, for the remainder of the day, Trunks had trained Serena, and she had gotten a lot better at her attacks.   
  
"Its almost sundown, I think we should continue tommorrow." Trunks stated.   
  
"As you wish." Serena said as she transformed back into her normal self. Serena wondered, Trunks was not acting like himself today. He seemed aggrivated, even though when he yelled at her he was just testing, or was he? She also couldn't help but notice that determined look in his eye as he looked at the sunset. "Trunks," Serena began, "Are you ok?" She asked, but had gotten no response. Then it clicked in her head. She noticed something that she had seen before only once. That day, he had came to her house to comfort her when she confronted Darien, when he was explaining about his past, he had a look of anger and fear in his eyes. That was it. Fear. He was afraid.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trunks asked as he saw Serena about to take off.   
  
"Home. Why?"   
  
"No reason.." Then he went back to staring at the sky. Serena shrugged her shoulders and got about halfway into the air when Trunks wrapped her in a bear hug. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away that easily?" He said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today." Serena looked up at him.   
  
"I know, you where just testing me." He smiled and hugged her tighter.   
  
"I'm glad you understand!"   
  
"Uhh..Trunks.." Serena heaved. "Too tight...too tight..." Trunks looked and saw her face turn a deep shade of blue.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" He let her go and she gasped for air.   
  
"Thank..you.." She hesitated, then got an idea. "Ok! We did enough of what you wanted to do today, now we're going to try my idea." Serena landed onto the ground. "We're going to play tag!"  
  
Trunks thought, "This should be easy.."   
  
"On the ground!" Trunks sighed.   
  
"Fine.."   
  
Serena giggled. "Good...now count to 100 and I'll hide. GO!!!" She ran into the now darkening park.   
  
"Fine. 1..2..3..45..56...72...99....100!!!" He shouted as he also ran into the park.  
  
Serena huffed. "Shit! Where do I go?!" She saw a dark shadow of someone running. "Crap!" she mumbled and ran to another tree. She quietly waited behind the tree and looked in front of her. Serena nearly jumped 50 feet in the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, its only you!" She sighed. Trunks laughed.   
  
"Tag, your it!"   
  
"Oh, no!" Serena fell onto the ground and Trunks laid next to her.   
  
"Isn't it pretty?" He asked, looking up at the star-filled sky and wrapping his arms around his girl. Serena nodded and cuddled into Trunk's embrace.  
  
That was the last warm moment the couple shared throught the rest of the 9 days. They never trained together again after that, for their feelings had gotten in the way. The next time they saw each other was when the games began.... 


	15. The Fight

A/N: Happy Valentines Day!!!! Sorry this took so long, I've just been ultra busy and SerenityGirl is getting uber lazy!! Can you believe she hasn't updated this fic in almost a year!? Well, on mediaminer.org chapter 17 of this fic is coming out but she wants evryone to wait for it here. (dont ask me, shes one confused person!) Believe me, it won't be long now, and it's worth the wait, isn't it?  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Serena stood on top of a giant jagged rock, looking over the barren land they where going to fight in. She heald her scepter tightly in her right hand. Where they going to make it out alive? Where they going to beat Cell and survive? So many emotions where running through Serena's head. Everyone was here. Cell, her beloved, his family and friends, and...some guy with a video camera and some guy with a huge afro?!   
  
"What the hell..." She thought. "Are these more of Trunks' friends?"   
  
Suddenly, Cell boomed, "Who's first?" Then the guy with the huge afro waved his arm.   
  
"I will!!!" He said.   
  
"No way! That guys gonna die out there!" Serena thought. "Somebody warn him!"   
  
"Don't do it!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Thank god!" Serena sighed. Unfortunetly, it didn't seem to work. It looked like the guy with thwe afro was very willing to fight. He was about to take off his cape when suddenly,   
  
"HEY EVERYBODY!! IT'S TIME TO GET HAPPY!!!!" A woman screamed as a pink helicoptor landed. Then a guy with long blond hair and a rose signet on his shirt and a really big ball of muscle step out, calling themselves Caroni and Piroskhi. And the girl with the big poofy red hair was named Piza.   
  
"I'll go first." The guy with the roses, Caroni, stepped up. He threw a bouquet of roses into the air and sliced them into petals.   
  
"Those are for your funeral." He said with such confidence. Serena giggled in her head.   
  
"I have a headache...." Krillin said. Then, Caroni was about to do his "Beautiful Flying Rose Attack" when Cell flicked him away with his energy.  
  
Next, was Piroskhi. He took off his mask, crunched it into a ball, and ate it.   
  
"Ewwww..." Serena stated. "I really hope he dosen't choke.." He started up his "Megaton Ball Crusher", but he never even hit Cell! It seems Cell had a forcefield around him, which also slammed Piroskhi into a nearby cliff.   
  
"Poor guy, never even had a chance." Serena sympathized. Soon, the guy with the afro, Hurcule, took off his cape and opened a capsule. Inside the capsule was a suitcase, where Hurcule neatly took out 15 tiles and stacked them in front of him. Then, after meditating for a while, he proceded to chop only 14 of the tiles in one chop. It seemed that Hurcule was not intimidating Cell as he planned, so he tried his Dynamite Karate Kick. Then, he started an array of punches, but got flicked easily.   
  
"I feel bad for these guys. I really do." Serena thought. Suddenly, Cell yelled twards the group. "Will It be Goku?" Goku stood up, pride and determination in his eyes. "Lets do it."  
  
As Goku and Cell where in the ring staring each other down, Serena and the rest where chatting.   
  
"Is this man the one?" Serena muttered to herself. "Is this man the savior we need? I never thought I would be saying this but, it is the only fight I have known about where the Legendary Sailor Moon is not needed."  
  
Trunks looked over at Serena, who was standing on a nearby rock and clentching her scepter tightly. He could see she was terrified and wanted to go comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be ok. But...He could not let his feelings get in the way! They where making him weaker, and he knew it. But he couldn't help it!   
  
"Trunks! Serena! The fight is starting!" Yamcha shouted, getting both their attention.   
  
"So, lets see what this guy can do!" Serena thought. Suddenly, Goku and Cell began exchanging kicks and punches at speeds unknown to man. At one point, it almost seemed Goku had won when he kicked Cell and alomost kicked him out of the ring. Then, Goku kicked Cell up into the air and did kamehameha at him. Serena was puzzled. "That looked way diffrent than the blasts Trunks does." Serena thought. Unfortunetly, Cell missed it. "That was a great warm up." Cell commented. Serena's eyes got wide.   
  
"T..T..THAT WAS JUST A WARM UP?!?!?" Serena gasped as she saw Goku reach maximum power.  
  
After arrays of blasts, kamehamehas, and even Cell splitting up into 4 Cells, Serena and the rest where pretty dizzy.   
  
"I'm so CONFUSED!!!!!!!" Serena thought as she saw Cell use Goku's attack and shoot it at him. But, to Serena's surprise, Goku disappeared. "W..w..hered he go??" Serena wondered as Goku reappeared. The next thing Serena caught was Cell speeding up behind Goku. Then the fight started up again. "Cell is really fast. Goku, can you hold out just a tad bit longer....." Serena thought. She had a plan....She was going to fight weather everyone liked it..or not... 


	16. Losing You

A/N- ok, these upcoming scenes are basically going to be written my way, so if I'm not correct, to bad!  
  
1:16  
  
For what seemed like eternity, Serena stood atop that cliff looking at the neverending battle before her. After all the events that had taken place, she could only stand there and gawk. She was getting frusterated, and it showed. Until something happened, that seemed to cheer everyone up.   
  
"Cell is..is...defeated?!" Trunks said, a glimmer of hope in his voice. Apparently, Cell had been blown in half by one of Goku's blasts. But suddenly, their hope was crushed when Piccolo shouted,   
  
"Get away from there!!" Cell started to twitch, and then regrow!   
  
"What?!" Serena gasped. "I should've known. He has some of Piccolo's regeneration cells in him." Krillin informed the confused girl.  
  
Since their hopes where suddenly lifted, and then dropped like a pile od heavy rocks, The tournament hadn't been quite exciting. Until, the next thing you know,   
  
"I give up." Goku announced. Everyone was shocked, especially Serena.   
  
"Bu..but you CAN'T!!!" Serena yelled.   
  
"Well, who is my next challenger?" Cell boomed. Goku pointed, and the lucky winner turned out to be his one and only son, Gohan. There where murmurs of   
  
"You can't do that! The kid's gonna die out there!" among the crowd. Serena clenched onto her broach as the hope in her heart faded away.  
  
Gohan stepped down from the cliff, he looked ready enough but he was only a kid.   
  
"What the hell is up with this? First Goku gives up and sends his son into do the dirty work?!" Serena thought. The whole world now lay in the hands of this child. Goku insisted that he was a lot more powerful than he looked, but they still weren't convinced. Gohan was now on the ground, waiting for Cell to pick him up and throw him onto the ground again. They attempt to fight again, until Gohan was thrown into a cliff and buried alive. There suddenly was no movement.   
  
"Is..is he..." Serena mumbled.   
  
"No..I can still sense something.." Trunks mumbled back. Then, after a huge explosion of rock, Gohan seemed to come out of his grave.  
  
Gohan fought a little more, but was losing terribly.   
  
"He's just teasing him." Goku explained, "He just wants Gohan to unleash his real power."   
  
"But that kid is going to die out there!" Serena said. More fighting went on and Serena was starting to doubt if the others where really needed there. Until, Cell decided to get smart and gave them something to do. Serena grabbed onto her tier as one of the many Cell Jr.s came hurling tward her.  
  
She held her own for a while, but she noticed everyone getting quite tired, so with one good hit with her tier she blasted one away. Now, being tired herself the Cell Jr. came hurling tward her again.   
  
"I..can't..keep up.." She huffed. Suddenly, which seemed like forever, Gohan did it, he powered up and killed the attackers.   
  
"Here, eat this." Trunks handed a Senzu Bean to Serena.   
  
"Thank you." She mumbled as Trunks helped her to her feet.   
  
"Whats going on?" Serena asked she saw Gohan fighting Cell.   
  
"Gohan has reached a new level. Everything will be okay now." he patted Serena on her shoulder. She felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe she would not have to save the day, like she always seem to do. Today, that title of hero was going to someone else.  
  
After the punching, kicking, and what-have-you from Cell and Gohan's great dodging skills, it seemed they had to resort to earth-shaking explosions. Cell was getting frusturated and Gohan was getting cocky as he kicked Cell hard in the stomach, sending Cell to his knees. Cell finally got to the point where he looked sick, and he threw up something.   
  
"Is that...a girl?!?!" Serena gasped.   
  
"Thats it. Cell is done for sure now." Piccolo stated as Cells body began to shrink. Serena smiled, knowing that this murderer was going to pay for what he had done to her loved ones. But, just as soon Serena had thought things where getting better, Cell seemed to have the last laugh.   
  
"I am going to blow up and take the world with me!" Cell exclaimed as he blew up like a balloon.  
  
As Serena panicked, Goku thought.   
  
"Good-bye, everyone." Goku said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Cell. Before Serena had time to register what had went on, Goku and Cell where gone.   
  
"Is he.." Serena said. She looked at everyone and instantly found out what Goku had done. He had saved everyone; it was over.   
  
"C'mon. Lets go home." Trunks mumbled as everyone turned their backs to leave.  
  
"Wait." Piccolo said. They sensed it, too. A gust of wind blew on them and a whirlpool of smoke appeared in the middle of the desert.   
  
"No...." Serena mumbled. A blast of light shot through the smoke, and shot through Trunks' stomach. And with a loud thud, he landed on the dusty ground. Serena twitched.   
  
"No...This isn't happining..." tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard Cell's laughter in the backround. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she ran to him. 


	17. Death

Part 1:  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Serena screamed and ran to him.   
  
"Trunks! Trunks! Can you hear me? Please speak to me!!" She shouted. Trunks attempted to speak, but was only able to spit up blood. Her eyes started to swell up with tears,   
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" She screamed before losing all of her strength. Cell just laughed, making Serena boil. "Every..thing...I've..been..through..." She muttered angrily as she stood up and walked twards the edge of the cliff,   
  
"You took it all away....." As Serena began to walk closer, the crystal reacted, and a bright white light engulfed Serena. The others squinted, trying to block the bright light.   
  
"Wha..What is that?!" Krillin yelled, and as the light vanished and revealed a beautiful girl in a long, white, flowing gown, huge angelic wings, and light glistining golden hair. Gohan blinked,   
  
"Serena?" She said nothing, but looked at Cell with vengance. Serenity held the bright crystal in her hands and bought it in front of her. Wind started to pick up, swirling around the princess as a ray of light emitted from the crystal and aimed directly at Cell.  
  
Cell saw the light beaming at him and smirked as he streatched his hand in front of him, capturing the light in the palm of his hand.   
  
"What's happening?!" Serena panicked as she felt the crystal draw nearer and nearer to Cell. Serenity fought to keep the crystal, but it was no use. The crystal was finally sucked into the hands of Cell and as he squinted his eyes mischiveously, he crushed the crystal with all his might.   
  
"How...is that possible!?" Serenity muttered as her strength gave way and the darkness clouded over.  
  
"Where, am I?" Serena thought as she opened her eyes to a blinding white light. When the light subsided, she slowly got up and began to take in her surroundings. "Am I..dead?" She thought. he room was completely white and plain, except for a crystal ball about as high as her waist. Serena walked over to it, still in her princess form, and as her hand came in contact with it, it glowed a soft white light. When the light subsided, Serenity saw her entire life. Her birth, her childhood, her initiation as a Sailor Soldier, all the battles she fought, her meeting with Trunks and all of the events since then. Finally, the images stopped flying by and she saw her lifeless form on the rocky ground lying next to a woman with blond hair and her beloved Trunks.  
  
The crystal also showed images of the others,   
  
"Oh, I get it," Serena realized, "It's like a movie. Are these the events that are happening right now?" she wondered, but kept watching the iimages of Krillin, piccolo, and the rest fight on. Serenity cringed as she saw the next image of Gohan getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Cell; a sight she wished whatever was controlling this thing would have left out.   
  
"Please, don't give up! It may seem hard to carry on right now and you may want to just drop everything and give up, but you must be strong! Do it for me, do it for Trunks..." Serenity pleaded, the hope within her slowly draining away.  
  
But as the last image was shown, Serenity cheered as the blast Gohan shot hit Cell and disintegrated him, causing Cell to exist no more. Serenity felt as though a great burden was lifted off of her as tears of happiness stained her cheeks.   
  
"He heard me...he heard my prayer.." She whispered. Serenity blinked, and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was dead. So where were the rest? She sighed, but suddenly felt her breath become short, as if she were dying, but she was already dead. Suddenly, Serenity heard a loud shattering as the crystal ball exploded into millions of pieces. Confusion cursing through her veins, Serenity was engulfed in a bright white light.  
  
I'm so sorry that took so long! I promise the next chapter will be out sooner than you think! Finally, the next chapter will be the finale of Part 1, but it's not the end of the fic! Ithink I've decided to make this a 3 part story so I'll be around for a while!! Next Chapter coming soon!! 


	18. I Will Always Love You

WOW!!! I haven't updated in a while!!! You all must be sooo pissed at me......tear Well, I won't make you wait any longer so I'll make this brief. finally!! The end of Part 1!!!! YAY!!!! But please don't worry!! This certainly isn't the end. I'm planning on 3 parts to this story so that means a lot of chapters are on the way!! (If I can tear myself away from my PS2 long enough to write them that is) Oh, and I haven't seen the episode of DBZ where everyone gets revived in a very long time (I'm talkin over a year!) So I'm just kinda winging it (dont be flaming me because I left some stuff out, I'm running short here...).So, without further delay, I give you................  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Serena.....Serena....." Serena heard distantly at first, but then the shouts became closer and closer until the light around her died down. Finally, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a small bald headed man.  
  
"Gyahhh!!" Serena shouted and bolted upright, which caused her to feel a tad lightheaded. "Krillen?" She said as she placed her hand to her head. krillen gave out a small chuckle.  
  
"Well it's nice to know your awake!" He said cheerfully. Serena sat on the cold floor of Kami's place and looked around. Nothing really changed, the whole gang was there, there was a dragon floating above everyone, nothing too unusual, but then it hit her. Serena's eyes widened and suddenly she felt av wave of terror flash throughout her body.  
  
"Waitaminute...I'm dead!!!" she stated.  
  
"Well, no......." The little man began, but was soon interrupted by the frantic girl.  
  
"But if I'm dead, that must mean you're all dead too.....but that's not possible, I mean, Gohan did kill cell and everything..." she continued, rather oblivious to everyone around her.  
  
"How do you know THAT?" Vegeta butted in.  
  
"But then if we're all dead, where's Trunks?"  
  
"WE ARE NOT DEAD!!!" Vegeta shouted and everyone, including the hysterical Serena, fell silent.  
  
"Father, don't yell at her." came a voice from behind. Serena's face went pale. No, it couldn't be...could it? She thought as she slowly turned around and locked eyes with a certain lavender-haired man. Serena's eyes swelled with tears at the sight of him and she could only murmur one small "Trunks..." before she leaped into the air and against his body.   
  
"It's...It's really you!" She exclaimed as she smelled his hair, felt his familiar embrace, and tasted his lips on hers. Trunks also nuzzled into her embrace, but just before they were about to go all out they heard a small "ahem" from the group. The couple blushed and let go, but then they realized the sound had not come from the other guys at all.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! we didn't mean for you guys to stop." A femal voice said from behind the couple. Serena turned around with her mouth wide in surprise to find her fellow scouts in a bunch, all smiling at her.  
  
"Guys!!" She yelled and ran to them, as if she was making sure none of this was a dream. She ran into the group, trying to embrace as many of the girls as possible. "This is too good to be true.." Serena muttered as tears streamed down her face. She finally had it all. Everything she ever wished for was right here, right in her grasp. It truely was one of the happiest days Serena had ever come across.  
  
"But I don't understand," Serena said as she lifted her head to face evryone, "how did this happen, I mean, weren't you all dead?" Trunks spoke up,   
  
"Remember how I told you that story about the mystical dragonballs?" He said in a fatherly tone and Serena nodded her head like the innocent child as Trunks pointed to the giant floating dragon.  
  
"I was wondering what he was there for.." said Raye as the girls giggled at her sarcastic remark. Serena giggled too, perhaps the loudest of them all. Suddenly, the Dragon spoke, making Serena and the rest of her scouts jump in surprise.   
  
"It seems we have one wish left..." Krillen said with a sort of distance in his voice.   
  
"Please!" Shouted Gohan, "Bring my Dad back!" Serena felt a small pang of sympathy for the boy. She knew what it felt like to lose someone important to you......  
  
So, after a long, joyus reunion, it was time to head down to Capsule Corp. Only there was a slight problem...  
  
"And how are WE supposed to get down there?" Haruka stated as the men turned around quite stunned for they had not thought of that.  
  
"Well, I could definetly take a few...." Yamcha said slyly and Krillen hit him in the leg.  
  
"Pervert." Serena muttered and Trunks smirked. Suddenly, he grabbed Serena's hand and with a small chuckle he jumped off the platform.   
  
"Good Luck!" He shouted above Serena's scream.  
  
As they sored through the beautiful blue sky and through the clouds, Serena giggled happily.   
  
"Don't you think they need our help?" She stated and Trunks chuckled.   
  
"They'll figure something out," He said in a low voice that made Serena turn her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks shook his head.  
  
"I need to ask you something, it's important and unfortunetly I need an awnser right away." He said, his voice becoming serious as the wind blew through his hair. Serena's heart jumped and her voice became anxious. She nodded for him to continue, and with some difficulty, he did, "As you know from before, I am not from this time....."  
  
Serena didn't need for him to continue to figure out what he was trying to say as ahe felt her heart drop and her face turned pale.  
  
"Your leaving me?" Her voice cracked.  
  
"No! I want you to come with me!" Trunks shouted, but not in anger, for fear that she may burst into tears. They both paused in midair for a moment; Serena holding back her sobs. Trunks pulled her into his strong embrace and smelled her hair as Serena held him close, fearing that he may disappear right then and there.   
  
"How long do I have?" Serena asked, choking on sobs. Trunks' embrace tightened,  
  
"Until tomorrow morning," Serena's head shot up.  
  
"No....." She whispered as fresh tears streamed down her face. Trunks cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tears away.  
  
"Please come with me...." He whispered as kissed her sweet lips, a light sweet kiss that would forever linger on Serena's body, mind, and soul. It was that kind of love that she fought for, that kind of love she wished for. So, now that she had everything, why did it have to end so soon?  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!" Bulma shouted as she popped the cork on the bottle. It was a small get-together, everyone either sat in silence quietly sipping on their bevrage or chatting with one another. Serena quietly observed from the balcony as her friends got aquainted with the mysterious warriors they had once feared and laughed as Vegeta complained about all the girls he had to carry. Not many men would complain about that... She thought. Usually, she would get in there with her chipper, clumsy self, but she had grown out of that. Especially since the news Trunks dumped on her was not helping her mood. Suddenly, as if on cue, a hand gently touched Serena's shoulder. She jumped.  
  
"Lita! Don't do that to me!" Serena said and playfully smacked the taller girl in the arm. Lita giggled,  
  
"So, it seems you and Trunks have gotten quite cozy since we where away." She stated and Serena bowed her head.  
  
"Thats the problem, Lita." Serena said, and sat down on the balcony, "You might want to sit down for this," she said and began to explain to Lita all about the Saiyins, Cell, and her purple-haired lover.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks sat in his tiny room at Capsule Corps, listening to the ruckus Serena's friends where making. He had to admit, he was a tad envious of them, for they had nothing to lose. So he sat there on his tiny bed, awaiting an answer from his princess when he heard a quiet knock on his door. His heart jumped as he opened the door, facing his girl.  
  
"Trunks," Serena said, "We need to talk." A single tear fell from her eye and Trunks knew the news was not going to be plesant.  
  
"So that's my story," Serena faced the bewildered Lita. "He wants me to go with me, and I don't know what to do!"   
  
"Just follow your heart." Lita stated, but Serena protested.  
  
"But what about my responsibilities here? What about Crystal Tokyo? What will become of Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon?" She said, tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Don't worry about that, me and the others will have that covered. Your happiness comes first." Lita stated, as if it where the simplest thing in the world, "think of it this way, what will the future of Earth be like if it didn't have a happy queen?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't just thnk of myself."  
  
Lita sighed, "I understand, so just do what seems best for you. Do what your heart tells you to." As she stood, she pulled Serena up with her. "Well, I'm gonna help Mina with the drinks, she seems to be having difficulty." They giggled as they saw Mina almost trip over the extended leg of Vegeta's relaxed form. "So remember," Lita said once more before she headed inside, "Follow your heart. That's what your best at, anyway." Serena turned her head to the now setting sun.   
  
"I know what I must do." She said as she made her way to Trunks' room.  
  
"Y..yes?" Trunks said nervously as he awaited his love's final decision. She let out an uneasy breath as she sat on his bed.  
  
"I don't really know how to put this..." Serena said as Lita's words rang throughout her mind. 'Follow your heart, follow your heart....'  
  
Trunks' breath became short as he held on to his last bit of hope...  
  
"I can't go with you."  
  
And it faded.  
  
"Why not..." He said as his head lowered.  
  
"I have so many responsibilities here, I can't just abandon them." She stated simply "I love you, I do, more than anything, but I can't only think of myself." Her own head lowered and she clasped her hands together in a folded position. "I must think of the other's happiness..."  
  
"But what about MY happiness?!" Trunks' head shot up and fresh tears welled up in his eyes. Serena did not dare raise her head, for the look in his eyes might send her into more fits of sadness.   
  
"......I'm so sorry..." She whispered a barely audible whisper, but he heard it and suddenly felt horrible for blowing up at her.  
  
"No, I should be sorry. Now I'm thinking of only myself." He replied and his head lowered once again. A moment passed by, and then he heard the ruffling of sheets as he heard Serena rise. She walked by silently as she opened the door and her arm gently brushed his, a fleeting moment of touching flesh, a spark of electricity that sent Trunks over the edge. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her into his strong embrace. His tears flowed freely now as sobs wracked his entire body. He had lost everything important to him, and just about when he thought he had got it all back, she was going to leave him alone. All alone.   
  
Neither of them slept that night. The memory of last night kept sleep from consuming them entirely, so their fifteen minute naps where a luxury. Serena, being the chipper girl that she normally was, couldn't even stand the perkiness of everyone around her (except Vegeta, of course). Trunks was no exception as he tried his best to pack his remaining items into his bags and stuffing them into tiny capsules. He even snapped at Bulma when she tried to offer him breakfast, and apologized profusely when she smacked him over the head. That morning was long, knowing that he only had a few mere moments with Serena. It was even worse than when he was in the Time Chamber. At least there he knew when he came out Serena would be awaiting him with open arms.   
  
As he exited his room to load his things in his bags, he saw the girls crowded around the table happily giggling as they sipped their morning coffee. Only Lita saw him as he glanced over to see if Serena was there, then seeing that she was not present, tried to slip away unnoticed to pack his Time Capsule. Lita frowned,   
  
'Gee, that didn't look very promising...' She thought as she sipped her coffee.   
  
The hot sun beated down on the group as they all said their goodbyes to their purple haired wonder. The scouts, wishing they could've gotten to know him better, gave him warm smiles and nice goodbyes. Bulma gave him an extra kiss and Gohan stood there in his suit as he gave Trunks a hearty handshake. Finally, Trunks made his way over to Serena, tears slowly starting to form in both of their eyes.  
  
"So, this is it..." Serena said quietly. Her blue eyes turning crystal with tears. Trunks nodded. He wanted to say more, but the words would not come out. He wanted to remind her of al that she was giving up. All the memories, the flying lesson, the game of tag in the woods, that first of many kisses, the way he comforted her the night she dreamt of him dying. He wanted to hold on to her forever, but he couldn't. It was the worst feeling in the world, being close to someone you love so much and having to leave them...  
  
"Goodbye..." Trunks muttered as he turned his back on her and walked with unsteady steps to his capsule. As he heard her sob, he hesitated but kept walking.   
  
Serena, having been through with trying to control herself, suddenly flung herself at him.  
  
"NOOO!!!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Don't leave me...why can't you stay?..." Tears now flowed freely, making small rivers down her pale cheeks. Sobs could be heard from all around now, Bulma blew her nose loudly and the scouts could only watch in anticipation as their eyes became red and puffy. It was if they where watching their favorite soap opera, but it was a lot more real.  
  
"I would, believe me I want to, but the people in my time are in great danger." He explained and Serena nodded her head against his chest.  
  
"Now I'm only thinking of myself...I suppose this is for the best..." She said as she lifted her head and released her tight grip. Trunks lifted her head up with his hand and Serena smiled as he lowered his head for their final breathtaking kiss.   
  
"I will always be with you..." His final words where as he entered his capsule.  
  
"Always..." Serena muttered as he disappeared into the clear blue sky.  
  
So ya think its over......................ha!!!  
  
Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as he safely landed on his home turf. He sat there a minute, looking at the desolate ruins around him.  
  
"First things first," He said to himself, "I must find out if mother is okay." With that, he took off landing in front of his home. There he found her quietly sipping tea and watching the t.v.  
  
"Hello, mother." Bulma's head shot upright. She smiled at her son, a smile that showed that a tremendous weight had just been lifted off her aging shoulders.  
  
"Welcome home, son." She said and embraced him. "Please sit down and have some tea. We have so much to catch up on."  
  
As he sat there in his kitchen quietly sipping his tea, he was bombarded with questions by his mother, none of which he really paid attention. Except for the one of Vegeta, in which he went into the story of him going berserk over his death. Then his mind fogged up once more until his mother asked,  
  
"So, did you meet any girls?"  
  
He hesitated as a faint blush rose to his cheeks and he thought of his blond haired sweetheart.  
  
"Um, well, there was just one..." he said with a shakey voice as Bulma's eyes grew fifty times their normal size.  
  
"Oh! C'mon, spill!" She said as Trunks was just about to tell her, they where interrupted by the t.v. The androids where, yet again, destroying what was left of their city.   
  
"Alright, it's payback time!" He said as he bolted off into the distance, leaving his mother to hide until he returned.  
  
Allright, here's where I forgot what happened in this episode (I haven't seen it in over a year!), so I'm just gonna wing it (meaning the dialogue is way different). Therefore, you hardcore fans cannot get mad at me...   
  
Trunks flew through the dusty sky and scanned the area for the large flashing lights of the android's blasts. He finally found them not to far away from his home, terrorizing the remaining citizens.   
  
"Oh look, it's him again!" One of the androids said as Trunks landed. Trunks looked at them in disgust for a moment, then his lips curled upward into a smirk that only the son of Vegeta could carry.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Android 18 mocked, "Happy that we're going to beat you into a bloody pulp?"   
  
Trunks just kept on smirking as he formed his battle stance and powered up.  
  
"It seems I have a little more tricks up my sleeve then when you last saw me," Trunks finally let all of his power out and transformed into Super Saiyan. The looks of the Androids where an mixture of surprise, fear, and the realization that their plan was through as they where pounded into the ground by the boy who once stood by and watched his whole world collapse into fear and dispair.   
  
"This one's for Gohan!" He shouted as he gave one final blast. Finally, the two things he hated above all else where gone; floating through the air as particles of dust.   
  
"And Serena, too..." He thought as he made his way back home to his mother.   
  
_I waved my hand to your back  
  
as you disappeared into a crowd  
  
Until yesterday,  
  
this all seemed so unreal...  
  
hitogomi ni kiete yuku  
  
senaka ni mukatte te wo futta  
  
kinou made ga  
  
uso mitai ni mieru  
  
Laughing so hard that we could cry,  
  
when we held hands and gazed into each other's eyes,  
  
as always, (your) fragrance would (ever so faintly)  
  
tug at my heart-strings.  
  
namida deru hodo waratte  
  
te wo tsunaide mitsumeaeba  
  
itsumo (anata no) nioi (kasuka ni)  
  
mune wo setsunaku shita  
  
Even though we've acted selfishly,  
  
and we've had our petty quarrels  
  
I never knew the day would come when  
  
we couldn't see each other.  
  
wagamama mo shita shi  
  
tsumaranai KENKA mo shita  
  
aenaku naru hi ga kuru koto mo  
  
shiranai de  
  
I'm chasing after that day  
  
when we could open up all of our feelings to one another  
  
The wind, and the sky, still  
  
wrapped around just the two of us, alone together.  
  
ashita no koto omottara  
  
kimochi ga sukoshi mae wo muku  
  
kitto (dokoka ni) tsudzuku (chiisa na)  
  
michi wo aruite yukou  
  
Now all my lines  
  
about the nights when I'm alone  
  
but want to see you   
  
won't reach you anymore.  
  
hitorikiri ni natta  
  
aitai yoru ni tsunaida  
  
kotoba no RAIN mo ima wa mou   
  
todokanai  
  
That day, we held each other  
  
Don't ever forget that happiness  
  
I fell so in love with you  
  
Let's stay as we were back then   
  
ano hi dakishimeta  
  
shiawase wo kesshite wasurenai de  
  
totemo suki ni natta  
  
ano toki no jibun de iyou   
  
That day, I had a dream  
  
I will not forget the look in your eyes  
  
The wind, the sky, surely  
  
will blow away all my pain.  
  
ano hi yume mite-ita  
  
anata no hitomi wo wasurenai de  
  
kaze mo sora mo kitto  
  
kanashimi wo keshite kureru  
_  
"Where are you going?" Trunks asked his surprised mother as he landed at his doorstep.  
  
"I just came out to wait for you. I couldn't help but worry so I came to see if I can see you." She explained. "So..."   
  
'They're gone." Trunks said simply and Bulma let out a sigh of relief as her face relaxed and her lips curled up into a smile.   
  
"I'm so proud of you!" She squealed as she hugged him, then suddenly her eyes became wide as she looked over her son's shoulder and her body became stiff.   
  
"What's the matter?" Trunks asked as he turned around to see what had frightened her. As he laid his eyes upon the hideous green beast, he pushed his mother away.   
  
"Get inside" He whispered and motioned for his mother to get indoors as quickly as possible. Then, as soon as he saw that his mother was safe, he turned to face Cell.   
  
"If you're looking for the Androids, they're not here." Trunks stated. Cell only laughed.  
  
"NOOO!!!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Don't leave me...why can't you stay?..."   
  
"Your lying." He hissed, "Now tell me where they are!"   
  
"I would, believe me I want to, but the people in my time are in great danger."   
  
As Cell began to move towards him, Trunks readied himself as he stood in his fighting stance.   
  
"Now I'm only thinking of myself...I suppose this is for the best..."  
  
"Sorry, Cell, but I'm afraid that a perfect stage is not possible for you, the Androids are already destroyed."   
  
"I will always be with you..."   
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Cell yelled and as he lunged at Trunks, then suddenly a bright golden pink light hit him in the side, throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Always..."   
  
Trunks looked up at a nearby roof to see where the mysterious light came from, and what he saw shocked him. It was a silouette of a young girl, her long pigtails waving in the light breeze as she held her scepter high above her head. Trunks stood there, unable to move as he stared at the girl in the ultra short mini skirt with the wings that spread out elegantly from her back. He stepped foreward to get a closer look, and as he did his suspicions where confirmed as his eyes grew wider and small whimpers emitted from his throat.   
  
"S...SERENA!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and ran over to her as she jumped down from the building. They ran into each others arms, unable to find the words to say as they embraced each other. Suddenly Trunks let go and grabbed her face, as if to make sure it was really her. Tears misted his eyes as he gazed into those familiar crystal blue eyes he loved so much and he could hardly find the words to say to her.   
  
Yet, even as they enjoyed their happy moment, they still had a job to finish. Serena let go of her lover and held on to her scepter tightly.  
  
"Lets go, Trunks," She said as she was about to charge up to Cell, but trunks stopped her.  
  
"No, we must take this outside. We can't fight in the city." He stated and Serena nodded in agreement, then turned to the crippled green monster just before she took off.   
  
"Come and get me!" She shouted as she lifted off into the clear blue sky. She didn't notice the look of sheer resentment Cell had as she flew, but she figured it was there. They landed not far from the city, but just far enough that any blasts they made wouldn't damage anything. Serena held up her scepter protectively and Trunks stood in his fighting stance as Cell landed in front of the couple.  
  
"Do you really think I can be defeated by some girl with a toy?" He mocked as Serena gripped her scepter tighter and began her dance.  
  
STARLIGHT HONEYMOON-  
  
She began as Trunks began a powerful blast-  
  
THERAPY KISS!!!  
  
They both shouted as both of their attacks merged into one, creating a brilliant light of gold and pink. Their light filled the sky as Cell was blown into absolute nothingness, and the small sparkles from Sailor Moon's attack slowly fell from the sky like fireworks; surrounding the couple in a golden light as they faced each other.   
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you..." Serena began as they moved in closer to one another.   
  
"I think I have an idea..." He whispered as he kissed her underneath the golden sparkles.   
  
Serena landed on the downtrodden ground of the desolate city. Suddenly she found herself to be quite nervous as she gripped Trunks' hand. Trunks, noticing her nervousness, chuckled.   
  
"Don't worry, mother is going to love you. You're exactly her type!" He reassured her and embraced the frightened girl.   
  
"I guess I have been through worse, huh?" She stated as she released her grip and began walking. As they where walking around Trunks thought about something.  
  
"Hey Serena," He began, "How did you get here?" Serena stopped for a moment and smiled as she ran ahead and took off into the air. Trunks, feeling a bit puzzled, decided to follow her. They flew quite far until she landed in front of what looked like a church. 'Now what would be inside a church?' He thought, but followed her inside nonetheless.  
  
It was an old church which looked like it hadn't been used in years, yet looked untouched by the android's destruction. Trunks marveled at the building's architecture, for it was made out of all wood unlike the substance they usually make building's out of today. It had a large ceiling and many wooden beams criss-crossing across the top. The pews filed neatly to the front, but instead of an alter there was a patch of green with only a few flowers blossoming out of the light grass. They seemed to glow as the sun reflected off the grass from the huge gaping hole in the left side of the ceiling. Serena was in the front digging out something that seemed to be buried underneath the destroyed wood.   
  
"Ta Da!" She announced as she showed Trunks her brand new time machine.   
  
"How did you...." Trunks muttered as he examined the bright yellow machine. It was a little smaller than his own and didn't have the word 'HOPE' across it, but other than that it didn't look any different. Serena giggled.  
  
"Bulma was working on it in secret. She said she was studying yours and wanted to make you another one in case yours broke down," she explained, "but since yours is fine she decided to let me experiment a bit." Trunks smiled at Bulma's generosity and thanked her as he moved in closer to Serena.   
  
"Does that mean you have to give it back?" He said as he embraced her again.  
  
"Nope, mine for keeps!" She said excitedly as she leaned in for another kiss. As the two broke apart, they left the old church hand in hand, and began on their journey home.   
  
"Are you sure your mother's going to like me?" Serena asked once more and Trunks sighed.  
  
"I'm posotive!" He reassured her once more as they began to laugh together, a laugh that would cross time and space as they walked hand in hand to their future.  
  
THE END OF PART 1  
  
AH!!! Finally! I can breathe again!! I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers and even all those people who read my story but don't review (it's ok, I do it all the time...). I hope you enjoyed part 1, even though it was just an intro to what's going to happen later on in Part 3. Ha ha! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed my simple story, even though it's not finished yet. Keep checking back, Part 2 is coming really soon!!! Oh and the song at the end was "Kaze mo Sora mo, Kitto" It was the ending theme for Sailor Stars.  
  
PREVIEW OF PART 2  
  
Ok, it basically focuses on the romance between Serena and Trunks, so all you fans looking for a bit of fluff and angst you're going to get your wish. Alright, now I know all of you are going to KILL me, but I'm putting in an ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Alright, you can scream now but really, she's not going to suck! There's also going to be little or no battle scenes in this, so all of you looking for that stuff are going to have to wait until Part 3 is released.  
  
Now all of you must be thinking, 'Is she smoking crack? OCs don't make it in the big world of fanfiction and there's no plot in fluff!' If you are, then please! I beg of you! Just give it a chance!! It will be really good! I promise!! If anything, just read it for the huge Darien bashing at the end...(Ohh did I just say that? Whoops....) Anywho, I will be back!! I love you all!


End file.
